


I shoulda just told ya

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Oral Sex, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: After Kira and Odo break up, Quark tries to give Odo some signals that he doesn't undetsand.Odo and Quark confess some things.Read the tags.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Kudos: 16





	I shoulda just told ya

**Author's Note:**

> All I write is porn. I can't even take myself seriously.

Somewhere along the lines, Kira and Odo fell apart. Quark couldn’t decide if he wanted there to be drama, or if he’d have better chances with them on good terms. Of course, Kira moved on faster and settled down. Odo however, spent more time than usual harassing Quark.

Over time, Quark became much less subtle in his sexual torment with Odo, outright saying things like: if you get lonely, you know where I am, or, I’ll bet those fingers can be gentle when you want them to, or, I wouldn’t mind waking up in bed with you. Odo eventually realised that Quark wasn’t just winding him up, and it took some guts Odo didn’t have to confront him on that.

Over the bar, in the middle of a big, long, public debate-  
“All I’m saying is that I wouldn’t mind waking up with you in the morning. Not hungover. No regrets. Just … satisfying some long held curiosities.” Quark said loudly, but casually.  
Odo looked confused. “What I don’t understand, is where this is coming from. I’ve not seen you worm your way around any of your contacts recently, nor have you called Brunt, or Riker, or Grilka, or Natma, or Hannok or-”  
“Okay, you can stop listing them now.” Quark said in a short lived panic, then sparked back up in anger. “Wait! Why are you keeping such close tabs on my sex life?” Quark wasn’t even offended, just curious.

Odo shuffled on the spot. “That's station security‘s business” Odo looked unsure, but before Quark could fire back, he continued. “And I keep tabs on all your relationships. Not just the sexual ones.” Odo sounded almost proud of himself.  
Quark smirked “Do you wanna be on that list?”

Odo was thrown back into confusion. “This! This is what I’m questioning. Are you lonely? Is this a bribe? A trap? Are you trying to get something out of me? Is this some sort of hormonal change Ferengi go through that I’m unaware of? Is it possible-”  
“-Odo stop.” Quark shushed him violently. “Did it ever occur to you that I’m trying my damndest to actually ask you out? That all our years of arguing and flirting might be going somewhere?” Quark pleaded. He doesn’t have an out. If Odo still doesn’t get it, he’s selling up and moving stations.

Odo needed a minute to weigh up everything that Quark just said. He goes through all the memories and categorizes them by order of sincerity. He reads Quark’s body language to search for some evidence he’s lying or messing with him. 

“Well?” Quark nudges him.  
Odo can’t believe this. The evidence would suggest Quark is being sincere. But he still doesn’t know why.  
Odo blinks and looks at Quark with honest confusion. “What do you actually want from me?”  
Quark wasn’t expecting that. He isn’t entirely sure. It would be easy to say he just wants sex, but he doesn’t. He knows Odo doesn’t play like that. He’d never look at him the same way again.  
Quark shrugs. “I - I just -- I wanted to see if we had something going on between us. Maybe see where it goes. But I have no idea what to offer, or how to ask, or if you’d even believe me if I did. So I’m trying it my way” Quark sighs. “Which I can see now is confusing for you. You don’t trust me, and you have no reason to trust me. Forget it.”

As Quark sinks away, Odo grabs his arm and stops him. Quark looks up to see Odo’s desperate eyes trying to read him. “Quark.”  
Quark tried to pull but he was going nowhere.  
Odo felt him struggle just once and kept talking. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”  
Quark fought with his own words. His heart and his head fighting to choose what he says and how. “Because - Because you- We- I mean.” Quark sighs again. “Because truthfully, I have no grown up way of expressing my emotions, and it's difficult for me to be honest when I have no guarantee it’ll be worth the risk.” Quark looks away and holds the hand Odo has grip around his arm. “Relationships can be acquired and bought, but mine never last. You just proved it by listing them. I don’t know what I can do to make you love me, but that only proves that I’m not worthy. If I don’t know by now, maybe I never will. I’m sorry, Odo.” Quark pulled his arm from Odo’s loosening grip and walked away.

Odo stood lost and confused on his own. At this moment, he felt like it was just him and Quark, but the further Quark moved away, the more eyes Odo could feel on him. The heavier reality came crashing down. In an instant, Odo was empty and alone, even surrounded by people watching him, gossiping about him, he felt alone.

*

Quark hastily packed his things. He’s got a few strings he can pull to get himself off this station. It's not even like the bar is doing badly, so someone will buy it off him. 

There's a knock at the door.

Quark knows exactly who it is. He can fuck off.

Quark doesn’t even know where he went wrong. All these years following him, teasing him, reassuring him, and then when he says it outright, Odo can’t even give him a yes or no.

Another knock.

Quark ignores it.

Considering everything they’ve been through, everything that been said and done, he thinks he can just walk in here-

Odo slides under the door.  
“Odo! I didn’t say you could come in!”  
Odo fully builds himself before handing Quark a padd.  
Quark looks at it, still angry and confused. “What is it?”  
Odo encourages him to take it.  
Quark angrily takes it and looks even more confused. “Odo, this is a marriage contract.”  
“I know.”

Quark was frozen solid. “Is -- Is this for me?”  
“I’ve already put my thumb print on it, to prove I mean it. No more lies. No more taunting.” Odo stood even straighter. “If you really think it’ll work between us, I want you to prove it too.”  
Quark looked between the padd and Odo. “Do you trust me to be a good husband?”  
“I do.”  
“And you’ll love me back?”  
Odo fell to his knees and talked up to Quark. “I’ve always loved you. I just didn’t register it as love. I had it in my head that my romance novels were what love looked like, but I was wrong. Love comes in different formats from different people. What you and I share is not like what you and they shared. Or what I and Kira thought we had. You showed me that, Quark.”

Quark’s anger was washed away. He didn’t know the word for this feeling. He’s sad it took this long. He’s overjoyed it’s happening at all. He wants to cover his emotions up with his usual jokes and banter .. but he knows that’s not right at a time like this.

Odo smiled as Quark broke into a short burst of laughter, followed by tears. Odo held his face and wiped his tears away. Quark bottled his laughter back up. “I shoulda just told you.”  
Odo held his face. “I - I understand why you didn’t. And I’m sorry. I should have given you some space to talk to me freely without some disaster happening around us.”  
Quark wiped his own tears away. “Let's be honest. If it didn’t happen like this, I’d have used that space to commit havok.”  
Odo smiled too. “Probably.”  
Quark smile faded. “And I’m sorry about all the innuendos and sexual comments. You never said stop and I hoped you’d push back and … Well it was never gonna happen like that was it.”

Odo stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. “Sex is weird subject for me. It’s complicated so I try to ignore it, but of course you love the subject.” Odo rolls his eyes at the comment.  
Quark sits next to him. “I don’t love the subject. I like the distraction. I like that it replaces and covers up emotions I’m not ready to deal with. I like that it’s predictable. I like waving it round in your face because it’s funny. But it’s not funny anymore.” Quark sinks.  
Odo shrugs “If we get married, it can still entertain you.” Odo gives Quark a side glance.  
Quark raises his eyebrows. “Oh?”  
Odo back tracks. “I mean, if you wanted to. I know its a little soon-”  
“A little soon? Odo, we’ve been dancing around each other for 10 years. I’d say that's plenty long enough.”

And on that note, Odo cupped the side of Quarks face and pulled him into a kiss. Quark fell into it like they’d done this a hundred times before. Quark took a deep breath and knelt up, still keeping in line with Odo’s face and climbed over his lap. Odo took his hand off his face and reached for his hip instead. Quark only escalated the kiss, twisting his head further and letting their tongues slide right past each other. Odo’s hands drifted down past Quarks curves.

Quark gasped at the unexpected touch of a sensitive area. Odo was about to apologize, until Quark decided to grind himself into Odo, telling Odo exactly what he needed to hear.

Odo took their position and flipped them, pinning Quark to the bed and grinding into him from above. Quark arched and moaned, toeing his shoes off ready for the next part. Odo noticed and started removing Quark's clothing. Quark did the other half of the work, stripping the rest off.

Odo knows they’re not supposed to get naked, but he really needs contact, and so does Quark by the looks of things, hastily ripping clothes off. Odo shifts naked for him and immediately bobs back down to kiss his neck. Quark basically melted, holding onto Odo’s shoulder and around his neck. Odo’s hands found purchase around Quark's side and around his shoulder.

Quark giggled and stroked him, accepting all the loving touches. Odo nuzzled him and giggled back.  
“Odo-”  
“Shushsh… Don’t talk.”  
Quark cocked his head. Of all people to tell him to be quiet in bed, he never expected Odo to be one of them.

Odo’s lower hand slid further down to Quark’s thigh, then slowly around and over it. Quark gasped. Odo very gently felt around, listening to Quarks whines and whimpers for instructions. Quark finally told him where he was going, and Odo pushed his fingers inside. Quark’s mind was suddenly crystal clear. Odo turned the hand around his shoulder to liquid and Odo initiated a link. Odo knew what Quark wanted before Quark did. 

Quark wanted him to drag against a certain spot, and Odo did it. Quark wanted him to touch his ear, Odo did that too. Quark felt too hot laid in the same position on the bed, so Odo let go and moved them.

Quark stopped Odo as he was moved further up the bed. With wide eyes, Quark asked. “I never asked you to move me; How did you know?”  
Odo took Quark by the face and turned his hands to goo. Odo and Quark both relaxed, and Odo told him through the link. “I made a discovery with Kira a while ago, but we both need to feel the same for it to work.”  
Quark looked back up at Odo. “Like horny?”  
The link faded. Odo let go and spoke. “Aroused, yes. Horny, no. If I take it seriously and you make it joke for example, it breaks the link.”  
“Like just now.”  
“Exactly. I also have to be touching you.”  
“Does sex count as touching?”  
“It does.”  
Quark smiled and pulled Odo back down with him.

Odo took his mouth back and interlocked their legs. Quark took Odo’s hand in his own and thumbed over it, encouraging him to try the link again. Odo was listening for his emotions, but apparently they weren’t on the same wavelength any more.  
“Quark, what are you feeling right now?”  
Quark shrugged. “Excited. Terrified. Loved. How do you think I feel?”  
Odo nodded.  
Quark wasn’t sure what he was thinking right now, but he was obviously thinking.  
Odo separated himself from Quark’s legs and shuffled back.  
Quark watched him go down with his head cocked. No way would Odo- Never mind. He was wrong.

Odo shoved his tongue through Quarks folds, snapping Quark back into the same narrow mindset Odo needs to link. Quark separated his legs further and completely gave way to Odo’s touch. Odo could once again read Quark like a book, directing him the right direction and how to do it. Quark apparently prefers more pressure on the left. Quark gripped the sheets. Odo gently sucked the skin near the top. Quark’s body seized up. He was going red. He couldn’t breath. He was getting close.

Odo can feel him getting close. He wouldn’t need to do much to throw him over, and Odo likes this feeling. He likes feeling Quarks desperation, his tension, his selfish want for more. He likes that he has control of the situation. He likes feeling the physical sensation against his shapeshifted form in its own translation of the feeling.

Quark kept it going all the way through climax, even telling Odo what to do afterwards. Odo rubbed over the offending organ in question while Quark caught his breath and Odo rid the feeling out with him. 

Nothing was said for a few minutes after that. 

Quark giggled.

Odo giggled.

Quark looked down.

Odo looked up. 

Quark made a nonverbal suggestion. Odo agreed and climbed back up. Quark laid down fully, looking at Odo hanging about him. Odo lowered enough to kiss him, rekindling the link and pushing the situation along. Quark reached for his hands. Odo took them in his own and repositioned his legs. 

Quark wasn’t going to hide it. He’s thought about this a lot since they met. He thought he’d be disgusted by it, or rough with him, or passionate, but he always kept them as unrealistic fantasies. Now, he can ask Odo for anything and provide him with the exact instructions as soon as he wants them. No guessing, no assuming, no hoping. It couldn’t be more perfect. 

Odo felt Quark's anticipation. He gently nudged his hips forward. Quark literally trembled as he entered him. Quark told him what to do. Odo lightly pulled back and pushed back in, to exactly where he was and repeated it. Quark’s mind and body screamed for it, thankful for Odo’s considerate nature and understanding. The fact his needs were being met ran straight through both of them as a satisfying buzz. 

Quark’s arousal shot up, too close to completion for his liking, forcing Odo to slow it down and edge Quark, just enough to make it last. Odo watched him straighten his breathing and thank Odo for doing this. Odo reciprocated his own arousal through Quark, sending him the loving feeling of just seeing him like this, out of breath, wet and happy. Quark gave him a lazy honest smile back. 

Odo slid in just a little further, a little faster. The sparks in Quarks belly reignite with a passion. He begs Odo to keep going. Odo thrust in hard and fast. Quark arched all the way back, grinning and panting out cuss words to his heart's content. Odo felt his pleasure, his dawning completion, his grateful attitude beaming from him. As Quark built, Odo went with him. Quark's eyes rolled back. His breathing got sharp and shallow. He begged him not to change anything, just keep going, nearly there.

Odo and Quark made an unexpected moan when Quark finally spilled it. He jerked and stayed right where he was, letting Quarks orgasm tear through him. Quark’s muscles all let go and Odo was free to sit up.  
Quark did his best to recover. He has things he wants to say.  
Odo still looks traumatised.

Quark speaks while he catches his breath. “Why did you and Kira break up again? Cus’ I know this wasn’t a problem.”  
Odo shook his head. “Ur … She said I was too placid. We argued a lot. The link stopped working.”  
Quark swallowed hard. “Like, the link failed in general?”  
“Uh huh. It works as we’re in the same mind set. Which we weren’t very often.”

Quark sat up. “What is a nonsexual link like?”  
Odo laid down next to Quark. “It - It feels like .. when… It feel like an inside joke. When you and the other person think the same thing or feel the same way about a subject and there's mutual understanding, which you both use to explore other subjects. Eventually you and them become the same kind of person.” Odo is looking off at the ceiling. “I think my body is trying to make me feel like I’m back in the link, where mind and body, soul and spirit, it's all one thing. There are disagreements, but the louder voice makes the overall decision. Harmony must be restored. But I didn’t like it.” Odo looks over at Quark who is desperately struggling to stay awake.

Odo laughs to himself and pulls his blankets over him.  
Quark mumbles something at him. Maybe ‘We’re not done talking.’ Or ‘We are doing that again.’ Or ‘Sorry your people suck.’ but it doesn’t matter. Odo lays in bed with Quark. Quark snuggled up in complete bliss. Odo feels it with him, even while not touching. Hopefully this will be a long and loving relationship. One where his peoples nature to silence voices they dislike is eradicated. He wants to argue and feel tormented with him. It's how they’ve always been, and it’s how he hopes they’ll continue. 

“Good night Quark.”

*

Quark woke up. He’s sticky. He’s filled with energy. He’s completely naked.

He immediately looks for Odo. As his hand lands on the bed, something clatters. A padd has been left for him. Quark picks it up. It’s the marriage contract. Quark nods and thumb prints it. 

He needs to tell Moogie.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
